S Ruskem a Amerikou si nehraj
by Hikina
Summary: Vzbudit se uprostřed noci a bacit cosi papučí,... tak to nebyl nejlepší nápad. Příběh o tom, že si člověk musí zkontrolovat, co praští. - T, protože trpím paranoidním pocitem. Nevyslyšené přání!RusAme


**Note**: Tak, jedna další věcička, co jsem napsala, tak nějak z nudy. Jsem zase zde s veteší, co jsem měla zahrabanou v počítači už asi od konce osmé třídy. Á, nostalgie. Když jsem napsla první odstavec, tak jsem si ještě povídala s Misheru. ... Takže ne, to tam je zahrabané už déle. No, nic, vyhrabala jsem to, tak ať to všichni vidí. :)

**Prohlášení**: Nevlastním Hetalii, jakožto místa, události a postavy s ní spojené. _(Kdyby ano, byl by to asi ještě větší crack... možná i tragédie... Jen chci dodat, že postavu Hiki vlastním... jsem to já...)_

* * *

Slova a činy tvoří náš život a ten je neměnný. Jde a odměňuje nebo trestá. To jaké ty činy a slova byly. Ne, nebojte nechci vést nějakou přednášku či něco podobného ale chci věci uvést na pravou míru – jinak řečeno chci vysvětlit proč jsem to napsala a proč to teď čtete. I když, ta druhá věc mně zajímá víc, protože na to celou odpověď nemám…

Ve svém životě jsem udělala pár „chytrých" slovních obratů a tak vůbec. Taky jsem si je pořádně odnesla. A pak, když si vzpomenu na těch pár hodin… přemýšlím, co jsem vlastně tak hrozného udělala, že se stalo TOTO!

Měla bych ale začít od začátku.

Noc v kombinaci s mým pokojem je něco co nesnáším. Do půlnoci mi v pokoji něco šmachá bratr, protože tu mám počítač a tak když se konečně uráčí vypadnout mi z „Říše", začne být hlučná jižní spojka a to už je jako fakt o nervy. Jednou v noci jsem si dokonce přísahala, že až si budu za x let hledat byt, bude to někde daleko od dálnice a Jižní spojky. Tentokrát to bylo horší, protože se tam sjížděly sanitky a policisté. Já myslela, že mně klepne.

V mém pokoji je ale navzdory všemu v noci tma. Taková že nerozeznám, kde jsou dveře, pokud v obýváku nejede televize nebo není rozsvíceno. To díky černým závěsům, které jsem si vydupala o letních prázdninách. Takže když už ani polštář, kterým jsem se snažila udusit nepomohl, vstala jsem a začala zakopávat ke dveřím, abych si došla pro prášky na spaní, které rodičům samozřejmě kradu. Nevím, jestli je smí užívat taký výrostek jako já, ale je beru je jen po čtvrtinkách tak snad se nic neděje. Asi v polovině druhého kroku od postele jsem fakt těžce zakopla a padla hlavou na knihovnu. Takže to je jiným směrem. Uvědomila jsem si. Sakra, po těch letech co tu spím, bych si to asi měla zapamatovat.

A jako by to k té bouli, kterou jsem jasně cítila na svém čele, nebylo málo, začaly se dolů sypat i knížky, krásně jedna po druhý. Svezla jsem se na kolena a raději si chránila hlavu. „Argh!" Zavrčela jsem, že by se za to nestyděl ani drak a po čtyřech jsem se vydala hledat lampičku. A jakmile jsem rozsvítila, začalo peklo.

Pod mým psacím stolem se něco hnulo. Nevěděla jsem, co to bylo. Tudíž jsem vzala botu a pod tím malým světlem, co vrhala moje lampička, jsem tu věc pořádně bacila. Upřímně – myslela jsem si že to bude myš nebo můj inteligentní bratr – pod tím stolem byla prostě tma a jediný co jste mohli zaregistrovat byl pohyb – a tak mně překvapilo, když se ozvalo trpitelské „au" hlasem, který rozhodně nepatřil ani jednomu z mé rodiny!

Uskočila jsem jako by mně štípla vosa a pozadu jsem doskočila na svoji postel. Následně se z !pod mého stolu!, vyhrabali dva lidé. Za tím, komu jsem způsobila újmu na zdraví, musel být ještě někdo jiný. Docela by mně zajímalo, jak se tam vešli. „Rusko!" Kvíkla jsem na postavu s BOULÍ na hlavě. A pak… „A kruci, Amerika!" Pískla jsem. Asi Vám dojde, že v tu chvíli jsem si řekla, že ty prášky na spaní, budu muset určitě vysadit.

Chvíli jsem na ně čučela jak…jak… No a pak jsem zhasla lampičku, otočila se a praštila hlavou do zdi. „Dost s anime, dost s anime sakra!" Za sebou jsem slyšela, jak si Rusko něco mluví o bláznech a židech a Ameriku jak se směje. Moment – židech?

Otočila jsem se a znovu rozsvítila lampičku. „Vy… jak jste se sem dostali?" Přinutila jsem se ke klidu. Rusko byl i přes tu nehodu s papučí docela v pohodě. „Ve Francii je to hezký, pár Němců k nakopnutí. Proč bychom tu nebyli?" Zeptal se s úsměvem. Teprve teď jsem si uvědomila, že mají uniformy. Kurnikšopa, jak to na ně vybalit? Ovšem moje pusa byla zase rychlejší než mozek. „Jo, až na to že nejste rozhodně ve Francii, ale jste v česku a druhá světová válka skončila, když mému dědovi byly asi mínus tři roky. Vítězně pro spojence, samo. Erm… Horší je ale, že…" No a tady jsem se donutila zavřít pusu. „…že co?" Íík, Rusko je děsivé!

„Že jste se nejspíš dostali i do jiné dimenze." Vypískla jsem. „U nás jste totiž jen animované postavičky, proto třeba vím kdo jste…"

Nejdřív na mně civěli jako na blázna, i Alfred byl kupodivu zticha, ale pak začali kreslit u hlavy kolečka. „Fajn." Povzdechla jsem si a prošla kolem nich k bedýnce a zapla počítač. Nejdřív se fakt fest vyděsili. Pak se uklidnili a nakonec jen civěli, když jsem jim pustila díl, kdy jim Čína postavil město na summitu. Když chtěli vidět i další důkazy, pustila jsem jim i díl, kde Amerika osvobozoval Anglii ze „spárů" Italů. Když i to skončilo, zjistila jsem, že už jsou tři hodiny ranní a za čtyři hodiny musím vstávat. Když jsem počítač vypínala, docela se tomu i zasmáli. Nadšeně ovšem nevypadali. „A co teď máme dělat? Z Československa je to do Sovětského svazu daleko a my nemáme dnešní peníze." Optal se, nutno dodat inteligentně, Amerika.

„A bude to ještě komplikovanější, hrdino. Sovětský svaz je dnes čistě Ruská federace a Československo zaniklo šest let před mým narozením. Teď je jen Česká republika a Slovenská republika." Odpověděla jsem. Teď šli oba do kolen.

„Hm, teď co s Váma, takhle jít ven nemůžete, bez toho aniž by Vás zatkli. A pak když zjistí, že vlastně neexistujete, poputujete do federálních věznic v Americe a v Rusku." Vstala jsem a zapřemýšlela – na mně dost zvláštní, že? „Nerada to říkám, ale prozatím tu budete muset zůstat." Povzdychla jsem si nakonec. Oba dva odevzdaní svému osudu si sedli na mou postel. Zacukalo mi obočí. „Ale ne v mé posteli!" Zasyčela jsem.

„A kam nás chceš jako dát… tvoje jméno jsem asi přeslechl…?"

Nepatrně jsem se ušklíbla. „Jmenuju se Hiki. A zatím nevím, kam vás hodlám dát. Možná svý kámošce, která je úchylná na cizince, jestli jen ještě jednou použijete ten ironický tón!"

Rusko si povzdechl a Amerika se zase smál. „Tak fajn. Tak co s námi hodláš udělat?"

Neodpověděla jsem a znovu se zamyslela. Na balkon? Ne, tam by si jich všimli sousedi. Na ten druhý? Ne, jediný pokus Ruska ovládnout Ameriku a je po balkonu i po nich. Půda? Taky ne, tam mám yaoi doujiny s nimi. Dolů? Ne, děda tam sice není, ale ještě by tam udělali bordel. Sakra, tak kam s nima? Podívala jsem se po nich. Podívali se na mně celkem smířeně. Já se jen zamračila, ale nakonec jsem to vzdala. „Ach jo. Fajn, jen mi v posteli nerozpoutejte druhou Cold War." „Koho?" „Nic, spěte."

Naneštěstí musím mít postel manželskou. Takže jsem ze skříně vytáhla spacák a natáhla se na zemi, abych dospala aspoň dvě hodiny.

Ráno mně probudil řev mé mladší sestry, takže jsem raději rychle vstala, než mi sem přijde mamka mně vzbudit a neposlední chvíli mně ještě napadlo, přes hrboly v mojí posteli nahromadit špinavé prádlo a učebnice aby nebyli tolik vidět. Něco hrozivě mrmlalo Rusky.

Koupelnu jsem obsadila rychleji než Němci Polsko (sakra, dost s historií i Hetalií) a vyrazila sama do školy. Že tam chci být dřív, poukázala jsem tak na skutečnost, že tatínek, ač půl osmé je stále jen ve slipech a vlastně ještě v posteli. Rusku a Americe jsem řekla co nejpečlivěji, jak se dostat na ulici bez toho, aniž by je rodiče našli a počkala na ně, za sousedovic autem. Více nápadnější tedy být nemohli, ale ty zatracený pistole dali jinam. Díky bohu…

Každému jsem vrazila do ruky lístek, který jsem štípla a šeptem jim domlouvala, ať ho neztratí, že nemám náladu platit pokutu. Strčili to do kapes a začali se se mnou dohadovat, co tedy budou dělat. Moc hlasitě na můj vkus. Pštla jsem je. „Zírají na nás! Jste vojáci, ne? Chovejte se normálně, vysvětlím vám to, až nebudeme v autobusu."

Podívala jsem se na hodinky a přemýšlela, kam je přes dopoledne šoupnu. Asi je nastrčím před pavilon, stejně máme jen čtyři hodiny. Zbytek nám totiž odvolali. Dneska se to docela i hodí. Autobus zastavil na předposlední zastávce před naší destinací (tj. poliklinika) a nastoupilo pár kluků, kteří nejspíš plánovali jít za školu. Smáli se, bavili se, byli vulgární a celkem dost rušili Rusko, takže jsem se začala bát o svůj život. Ovšem, to bych to nebyla já, abych si před smrtí ještě nesmočila. Zbytku busu nejspíš také nebyl nově příchozími zrovna nadšen, takže… jsem to udělala. „Můžete sakra ztlumit?!" zasyčela jsem na ně. Jeden z nich se na mě podíval a pak i na stojící „kamarády".

„Proč jako, tohle je veřejná doprava a nikomu neubližujem!"

Tak, teď jsem to zahrála skoro do outu a rychle myslela. „Neřekla bych, tady Ivan, je autista" (moc a moc jsem doufala, že neví, co to znamená) „a vy ho tou hlasitostí celkem rozrušujete! Copak vás doma nevychovali?" Ano Hiki, poučuj o rok starší kluky o tom, jak se mají chovat. To určitě ocení. Slyšíte ten černý humor?

Tady kluk celkem zaváhal. Ale když zmerčil, co mají na sobě, zaútočil zpátky. „Vy nás poučujte! Jak jsou to jako oblečení, co? Vypadají jako kašpaři. Takhle se kultivovaní lidé nechovají! Autista, neautista! Není to ani postižení!" Fakt díky kámo. Jestli předtím netušil, teď už ví.

Ohó, takže odveta. „Po škole jdeme na cosplayadu. Což bys měl vědět, co to je, když ze sebe děláš tak kultivovaného, ne? A autismus že není postižení? Víš, jak ty matky trpí? Jaké je to pro autistu? Udělejte světu laskavost a buďte-zticha!"

Já se tak nesnáším. Zbytek cesty ke škole jsem poslouchala hlasitý smích Ameriky a Rusko vypadal, že by mě rád něčím přetáhnul. Naštěstí jsem z obliga, jsem jediný člověk, který je nepošle na policii. Pokud by nenašli nějakého Hetalistu v okolí, což bych asi vyloučila jako reálnou možnost.

Nakonec jsem je se sáhodlouhými instrukcemi (díky kterým jsem málem přišla o zahájení chemie) nechala u hřiště blízko k pavilonu, kde jsme měli třídu. Každou přestávku jsem je potají kontrolovala a zjišťovala, že spolužáky moc nezajímají, hlavně když řekli, že mě znají. No, je to sice bod pro tuhle situaci ale ne zrovna dobrý bod pro mě. Nakonec jsem rychle snědla oběd, těm dvěma něco koupila v Tescu a zbytek dne jsme strávili uhnízdněni za poliklinikou, kde jsme moje šance na to, že nebudu muset vysvětlovat rodičům, poldům a potom možná i celé planetě, co jsou ti dva zač. Šance to byly nulové a tak jsem měla jaksepatří „Ruskou náladu", nebo tak jak to podávají jiní – na bodu mrazu. Nakonec nás vyhnala moje učitelka zeměpisu, že se nachladíme a tak jsem to vzala tentokrát pěšky (s nimi v závěsu) domů. Pomohla jsem jim dostat se k mému oknu, do kterého si co nejtišeji vlezli, a pak to vzala hlavními dveřmi do předsíně. Máma se na mě podívala a ihned mě zaúkolovala. Vypláchla jsem nočník, umyla sestru, utřela nádobí (bratr z nějakého zvláštního důvodu nechtěl do mého pokoje), v kuchyni se najedla a dodělala úkol z češtiny, vysprchovala se a pak konečně zapadla do pokoje, skoro půl jedenácté.

A tam mě čekalo překvapení.

Nebyli tam. Chvilku jsem panikařila a doslova si rvala vlasy zoufalstvím: co když šli někam na vlastní pěst? Někam je zavřou, až zčernají…dokud jsem si nevšimla papíru na mé (jaktože je ustlaná?) posteli. Popadla jsem to a našla jednoduché: Díky, že jsi na ně dala pozor a že jsi mi je nerozbila.

Od koho to asi je? – to měla být má myšlenka. Moje byla – A co kompenzace za moje spaní na zemi a skoro zmlácení od chuligánů?

Chvilku jsem ležela a přemýšlela, co jsem vlastně za posledních čtyřiadvacet hodin udělala. Až mi to došlo. „Já jsem měla v posteli RUSKO s AMERIKOU. Kdyby mi to někdo kdy uvěřil, byla bych borec." Sama jsem se tomu zasmála. Ale je fakt, došla jsem nakonec k závěru, že mi na malou chvíli i chyběli… Dokud jsem si nevzpomněla za účet za jízdenky a spacák. Jsem prostě blbá.


End file.
